


Under the Moonlight

by EmeraldGreen555



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldGreen555/pseuds/EmeraldGreen555
Summary: It never occurs to Junmyeon why his mysterious and dead sexy neighbour only goes out at night. Until Junmyeon finds out his secret that is.





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cc_round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cc_round4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> vampire!au where junmyeon has always been curious about the guy who lives in the apartment room down the hall and only goes out at night. he sometimes sees him bring people home with him, but if junmyeon had paid closer attention, he'd realize they would never come back out.
> 
> **Do not want:** sad ending

Junmyeon presses the button and holds his breath as he waits for the elevator to arrive. It is already close to midnight so there is hardly anyone in sight. The silence is eerie and it is starting to freak him out. His older brother has warned him time and again not to return home late at night but Junmyeon just refuses to listen. Frightened, Junmyeon tries to focus his gaze on the floor number as the elevator goes further down, wishing that it would hurry up already. 

To his immense relief, the elevator makes a ‘ding’ sound, indicating that it has arrived. As soon as the doors slide open, Junmyeon hurries inside and presses his floor number. A shout takes him by surprise and his heart starts to beat erratically when a strong hand stops the elevator doors from closing. He openly gasps when he spots his neighbour standing right outside the elevator. His mysterious and _dead_ sexy neighbour. Who currently has his arm around a woman. A _slightly_ inebriated woman, if Junmyeon has to add. Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheek as he suppresses his jealousy. He badly wants to be in that woman’s place, to have his body pressed close to his neighbours, feeling the other’s warmth.

“Hello,” his neighbour greets him. “Thanks for holding out the doors for us.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, it suddenly occurs to Junmyeon that the elevator has already started moving up.

“Ah it’s no problem,” Junmyeon blushes. “I didn’t do anything anyway. You were the one who stopped the doors, Mr. Kim.”

His neighbour chuckles softly. “I told you many times, Junmyeon. Just call me ‘Jongdae’. I’m not that much older than you, you know.”

“Right. My bad, Mr. Jongdae,” Junmyeon tries to control his excitement. He has always known his neighbour’s full name but he feels that he should get some kind of permission to be able to call his neighbour by his first name. And finally he got it. However, it appears that the woman by Jongdae’s side seems to sense his excitement so she reaches up to kiss Jongdae on the lips and even thrusts her tongue inside his mouth.

Junmyeon openly gasps as he witnesses the obscene make-out session in front him. Oh, how he wishes he could kiss his neighbour like that too. Fortunately, Jongdae does not seem to like it as he pushes the woman away and shakes his head at her before turning his head to give an apologetic smile at Junmyeon.

“She’s drunk,” Jongdae comments and Junmyeon feels like bursting into laughter. Junmyeon then wonders if Jongdae is not fond of PDA.

Finally, they reach their floor. Junmyeon presses the button to allow Jongdae and the woman to leave first. Jongdae nods his head in gratitude as he leaves with the woman clinging to him as if Jongdae would soon disappear into thin air. The woman purposely bumps Junmyeon roughly on the shoulder as the pair exits the elevator.

It takes nearly all of Junmyeon’s willpower to not reach out and grab the woman by her hair and bang her head on the wall.

“Have a good night, Junmyeon!” Jongdae calls out before he continues walking down the long hall that leads to his apartment room.

“You too!” Junmyeon lets out a small sigh as he stares longingly at Jongdae’s back, watching the latter open the door to his house before entering it and closing it behind him. Not that Junmyeon has been _particularly_ observant or anything but Junmyeon notices that Jongdae would often bring people home with him – never the same person though. This detail makes Junmyeon wonder if Jongdae is working as an escort or something. Shrugging to himself, Junmyeon unlocks the door to his house before closing it behind it, missing the scream that emits from Jongdae’s apartment room.

* * *

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to return home so late? Have you forgotten that you have a place to go back to?” Minseok scolds him.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I had so much fun with my friends that I forgot check the time.”

Minseok sighs as he rubs his eyes tiredly. “Just don’t do it again. Anyway, dinner is in the microwave. Heat it up yourself. Have it before you sleep. I’m going to bed now.”

“Good night, hyung.”

Junmyeon smiles to himself. His older brother has been taking care of him since he was young, acting as both his father and mother since their parents passed away when Junmyeon was only four years old. His older brother even dropped out of high school to take up odd jobs just to put food on the table. Thanks to his older brother and his unwavering support, Junmyeon is currently studying in one of the top universities in South Korea and Junmyeon hopes that he would be able to repay his older brother in the near future.

* * *

 

After finishing his dinner, Junmyeon still feels hungry.

‘ _I wonder if there’s any ice cream in the fridge_ ,’ Junmyeon thinks aloud.

To his disappointment, there is no ice cream in the refrigerator. Junmyeon pouts to himself. He glances at the wall clock in the living room. 1.30 a.m. The convenience store opposite the street is open 24 hours. Junmyeon puts on his jacket and leaves his house. Another muffled scream coming from his neighbour’s house goes unnoticed as Junmyeon heads downstairs.

* * *

 

Junmyeon smiles to himself as he leaves the convenience store carrying a plastic bag with a tub of vanilla ice cream inside. The smile falls from his face when it dawns on him that the streets are empty and quiet. How did he convince himself to leave the house at the dead of night again?

A chill spreads through his body and Junmyeon has a feeling that it is not due to the cold. Suddenly, he hears a sound behind him. He instantly whips his head around and sees no one. Letting out a sigh of relief, Junmyeon chides himself for scaring himself. He will be fine.

He turns back around and almost screams when there is a figure standing right in front of him.

“Look who we have here.”

The husky voice brings a shiver down Junmyeon’s spine. Junmyeon feels his voice stuck in his throat as he gingerly lifts his gaze to stare at the frightening figure in front of him. It was a man who is two heads taller than him. The man has a bulky build and is wearing a tight tank-top that shows off his muscular arms. There is no way Junmyeon can win against him in a physical fight.

‘ _This is it_ ,’ Junmyeon gulps. ‘ _I’m going to die here._ ’

The intimidating man in front of him leans forward and takes a huge whiff of him. “You smell delicious.”

“Shit!” Junmyeon breaks into a sprint, running for his dear life when the man suddenly appears in front of him in a split second. What the hell? Did he just teleport?

Before Junmyeon can react, the man shoves his small body and Junmyeon feels himself flying backwards before hitting the wall behind him. His head seems to have taken the brunt of the impact because Junmyeon is feeling slightly dizzy now. A warm liquid slides down the right side of his face and Junmyeon wonders if it is blood.

“I can’t take it anymore. Your blood smells too tempting!”

With his hazy vision, Junmyeon can barely register the man crouching in front of him. He feels the man grabbing one side of his face with a hand and tilting his head to expose his neck. Junmyeon winces when he feels the man licks the blood from his face and a pair of pointed teeth grazing his skin.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Say goodnight.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes as he prepares for his doom. However, the pain never came. He opens his eyes and sees his attacker sprawled across the floor, groaning in pain and clutching the side of his face.

“Leave him alone.”

Junmyeon lifts his head up and sees his neighbour – Kim Jongdae – towering over his attacker with a clenched fist. 

“Or what?”

“Or things are going to get real ugly.”

Junmyeon stares dumbly at the scene before him. Jongdae’s eyes glint like a pair of beautiful jewels in the dark. A pair of azure blue eyes. The moonlight shines down his neighbour, shrouding him a silver glow.

‘ _Beautiful…_ ’ Junmyeon thinks to himself as he gradually succumbs to unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon faintly hears a voice calling out for him. He gingerly opens his eyes and finds his older brother looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

“You’re awake!” Minseok breathes out in relief and hugs his younger brother.

“W-Where am I?” Junmyeon glances at his surroundings and recognize that he is inside his own room.

“Our neighbour Jongdae brought you home. He said you were attacked by a thug and he saved you.”

Junmyeon massages his head. “I see.”

Minseok hits his head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Going out at the dead of night just to buy ice cream? How foolish can you be!”

“I was craving for vanilla ice cream…”

Minseok sighs. “You could’ve waited for the next day when it’s broad daylight to buy it you know. It’s a good thing our neighbour was in the area so that he could save you.”

“Junmyeon, can you please don’t pull a stupid stunt like that ever again? You scared me half to death!”

“I’m sorry, hyung. It won’t happen again,” Junmyeon promises. Minseok envelops him in a hug once again.

“Don’t you have to head to work, hyung?”

“I told them I will only leave after you wake up. Anyway, I’ve already prepared breakfast. It’s on the table,” Minseok slips a watch into his wrist. “I’m leaving now.”

“Be safe,” Junmyeon calls out.

* * *

 

After having his breakfast, Junmyeon ponders over what happened last night. His memory about the incident is slightly hazy. He could remember his attacker being bulky and tall and he could vaguely remember Jongdae there. He feels that he is missing some important details from the incident and the more he tries to think, the more his head is starting to hurt.

“Ah whatever. The most important part is that I’m still alive and kicking now and I have Jongdae to thank for that,” Junmyeon speaks aloud.

Junmyeon opens the cupboard and takes out a whisking machine. He has decided to whip up some delicious chocolate cookies for Jongdae as gratitude for saving him! It has been quite some time since he baked but nothing can go wrong if he follows the step-by-step recipe properly. After baking them, Junmyeon places them in a basket. He walks down the narrow hall and stops in front of Jongdae’s house. He gives it a couple of small knocks but receives no answer. Junmyeon shrugs before placing the basket in front of the door and returns to his house. If he had stayed a while longer, he would have seen the door open and a bloody hand reaching out to grab the cookie basket.

* * *

 

Junmyeon spends the rest of his day playing some video games. When the evening sun shines through the windows, Junmyeon stops playing and stretches his arms, yawning loudly. His stomach starts to grumble as well. He is too lazy to cook lunch so he decides to head downstairs to buy some takeaway food. As he shuts the door, he takes a glance down the hallway and is surprised to see the cookie basket gone. Junmyeon smiles to himself, wondering if Jongdae likes his cookies before leaving. Once again, a muffled cry for help remains unnoticed by Junmyeon.

* * *

 

The next day, Junmyeon returns with a new cookie basket and is about to place in front of Jongdae’s door when the door opens by itself. Curious, Junmyeon pushes it open gently and enters the house. He gasps in surprise as he sees a whole house decorated with black furniture. The windows are closed and the curtain blinds are undrawn, shrouding the entire house in darkness. The atmosphere is really dark and eerie. For some reason, Junmyeon feels a shiver down his spine.

He walks further inside and sees three rooms down the hallway, all doors slightly ajar. Suddenly, a woman emerges from one of the doors, crawling towards him. The bright light emitting from the room allows Junmyeon to recognize the woman as the one whom he met in the elevator the other day. But this time, her eyeliner is smudged and there are many red marks on her neck. Her hand reaches out to grab Junmyeon’s leg.

“Help me…” she cries out, her voice sounding hoarse. Before she could reach out and grab with her other hand, she is pulled away. She screams, the harsh sound almost shattering Junmyeon’s eardrums. She is pulled back to the room but Junmyeon quickly crouches down and reaches out for her arms to pull her free from the unknown force. His efforts are successful and they both stand up to their feet and attempt to run away.

But before they could reach the door, a figure appears in front of them. It is pretty dark so Junmyeon is not able to see the figure’s face but he is certain that it is a man. The figure pulls the woman from Junmyeon’s grasps and wastes no time in sinking his teeth into her neck and sucking her dry in front of Junmyeon.

“What the fuck?” Junmyeon yells out. What the hell did he just see?

After sucking the woman dry, the figure drops the limp body to the floor like unwanted trash. Junmyeon can only watch in shock as sunlight starts to gleam through the windows to slowly reveal the figure as Jongdae. With blood dripping from his fangs and his eyes a very bright blue.

“You’re next.”

That is all the warning Junmyeon needs before he starts running for his dear life and slams the door behind him. With his back on his door, Junmyeon gulps greedily for air as he feels his heart thundering in his chest. Junmyeon feels himself trembling from head to toe. _What the fuck did he just see?_

Unsteadily, Junmyeon heads back to his house, never turning back. He could have sworn he hears a pair of footsteps following behind him but he wastes no time in entering his house and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Junmyeon?” Junmyeon jumps and he turns around to see his older brother glancing at him with a concerned expression. It is a Sunday so his older brother does not have to turn up for work. “Are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost.”

“Everything’s fine, hyung,” Junmyeon assures his older brother. “Everything’s fine.”

The doorbell sounds behind him, echoing the entire house. Junmyeon jumps in fright and Minseok shoots him an odd expression.

“I wonder who is it.”

“Hyung don’t!”

Minseok opens the door and sees Jongdae smiling at the both of them.

“Hello there,” Jongdae greets them. His eyes are back to their normal brown and he is pleasantly smiling without showing his teeth.

“Hello. What’s the matter?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just I want to visit to see if Junmyeon is alright. And to thank him for the cookies he sent me,” Jongdae says as he lifts two empty cookie baskets.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. How did he finish the second basket so fast?

“He’s doing fine. Please come in.” Minseok takes a step backwards to allow Jongdae to enter their house.

“Thank you,” Jongdae thanks Minseok and throws a wicked smirk at Junmyeon. A chill spreads through Junmyeon’s body.

“Junmyeon, why don’t you serve our guest a drink?” Junmyeon obeys his older brother and quickly heads to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Junmyeon spends the next few minutes just staring at the kitchen sink while holding a plastic cup on his hand. He is completely terrified. There is no denying what he just witnessed just now. Kim Jongdae is definitely not human and that is certain. It suddenly dawns on Junmyeon that he only sees his neighbour going out at night. Factor in his bright blue eyes and the pair of fangs and there is only ONE conclusion.

“The man was right. You do smell delicious.”

Junmyeon lets out a shriek and whips his head around to find Jongdae standing right behind him.

“You…you…you are a…”

“What am I, Junmyeon? Finish your sentence, _I dare you_ ,” Jongdae threatens.

Junmyeon forces a nervous gulp down his throat.

“I know what you are,” Junmyeon says quietly. He stares at the plastic cup that is holding plain water in his hand. “W-What do you drink?”

“Oh Junmyeon. You very well know what _kind_ of drink I prefer…” Jongdae smirks, baring his teeth to show a pair of pointed teeth at the front.

“W-What is it?”

“Your blood.”

Junmyeon lets out a scream and throws the cup of water at him, splashing it all over Jongdae’s face.

“What the hell is going on?” Minseok enters the kitchen. “Junmyeon, look at the mess you made. And you got water all over our guest’s face!”

“It’s no problem,” Jongdae assures Minseok.

Minseok sighs. His younger brother has been acting rather strange lately. “Why don’t you two go to the living room? I’ll clean up the mess. And Junmyeon, fetch our guest a towel.”

In the living room, Junmyeon and Jongdae sit on the couch together, a noticeable gap between each other.

“I’m sorry for splashing water at your face,” Junmyeon ducks his head in apology.

“You know what I am. Why didn’t you say it out loud earlier?” Jongdae cuts to the chase.   

“I didn’t want to expose you,” Junmyeon averts his gaze.

“Why?” Jongdae presses. He wonders why this human has not thrown him out of the house by now. Instead, this human is still sitting down calmly acting as if Jongdae is not a dangerous threat to him.

“Because I like you,” Junmyeon locks his gaze with Jongdae. Silence falls between the pair as Jongdae digests what he has just learnt.

“You like me?” Jongdae breathes out.

“Yes,” Junmyeon confirms. “I didn’t want to put your life in jeopardy which is why I didn’t expose you.”

When Jongdae remains silent, Junmyeon adds, “Every time I see you with a new person every time, bringing them to your home, I get extremely jealous. I badly wish that I was one of them.”

Without warning, Jongdae closes the gap between them and pins Junmyeon roughly against the couch. Junmyeon maintains a steady gaze with Jongdae as the latter grabs his arms and crosses them over his head.

“Are you scared of me, Junmyeon?” Jongdae whispers, his hot breath tickling Junmyeon’s face.

“No.”

“Then why did you run away earlier?”

“I-I was caught by surprise. Y-You just sucked an innocent woman dry.”

Jongdae throws his head in laughter. “Innocent? That skank is nowhere near innocent. She’s a homewrecker and she has destroyed close to ten marriages. She deserves to die.”

“I live by a code, Junmyeon. I don’t drink blood from _just_ anyone,” Jongdae leans closer and takes a huge whiff of Junmyeon’s scent. “I'm not like that guy who attacked you a couple of nights ago, drinking from any person he sets his sights on. Even if you smell really delicious, I wouldn’t drink from you.”

Judging from the close proximity between their faces, Junmyeon expects Jongdae to lean down and kiss him. But it never happened. Junmyeon whines in disappointment when Jongdae releases his tight hold of him and lifts himself up.

“If you’re still interested to be with me, go to Kokobop Bar down the street tonight. I’ll see you there.”

And with that, Jongdae disappears in a flash, slamming the door behind him.

Junmyeon feels a wet sensation on his cheek and he blushes, figuring out that Jongdae has planted a kiss on his face before leaving.

Minseok pokes his head into the living room.

“Where did our guest go?”

* * *

 

Wanting to prove to Jongdae that he badly wants to be with him, Junmyeon heads down to Kokobop Bar. It took quite a lot of convincing for his older brother to let him leave the house close to midnight. As if sensing his desperation, Minseok allows him to go as long as he returns home in two hours. Junmyeon takes a deep breath as he finds himself standing in front of the bar that Jongdae is talking about.

A burly looking man is stationed outside the entrance.

“ID?” he demands in a gruff voice when Junmyeon steps closer to him.

Junmyeon reaches out in his pocket and shows his student card. The man nods curtly and allows Junmyeon entry in the bar. Inside, Junmyeon tries to spot Jongdae, trying his best to drown out the deafening music and loud chatter around him. There are a lot of dancing bodies under the dim light and it must be next to impossible to locate Jongdae like this.

Sighing to himself, Junmyeon takes a seat on the stool and orders himself a coke from the bartender.

“A coke? What are you, a pussy?”

Junmyeon frowns and sees a man smirking down at him. The man has a long scar running down the side of his face, making him look extra sinister. Junmyeon ignores him and returns his gaze at the bartender who has already served him a glass of coke.

“Did you just ignore me?”

“Leave me alone,” Junmyeon glares at the man.

The man holds his hands up. “Okay chill. Let me order you a strong drink.”

Without even waiting for his answer, the man whistles to the bartender and in just a few seconds, a glass containing a foul-smelling drink is served.

“Try it,” the man grins.

Holding back a grimace, Junmyeon grabs the glass and splashes the drink onto the man’s face. Junmyeon chuckles to himself when the man lets out an unmanly shriek.

Angered, the man grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and drags him outside into an abandoned alley. Junmyeon is shoved roughly to the ground and when he looks up, he finds himself surrounded by a group of hostile-looking men with the man earlier standing in the centre.

“Trying to make a fool out of me, eh?” the man snaps his fingers. “Boys, let’s give him a night that he would never forget.”

“Let me go!” Junmyeon struggles wildly as the other men pin him down in the ground. Junmyeon hears the sound of a zipper pulling down and starts to scream. “Jongdae!”

As if on cue, a blur jumps down from the top of the building and attacks all of the thugs all at once. Junmyeon feels the hold on him being released and he watches in morbid fascination as Jongdae single-handedly take care of the group of thugs, ripping all of their heads in mere seconds. Some of the blood splatter onto Junmyeon’s face but he is left unfazed.

“Looks like I’ll be having quite a fill this week,” Jongdae comments as he nonchalantly throws a severed head behind him. Jongdae turns his head around and is caught off guard when he sees Junmyeon glancing at him with nothing but admiration in his eyes.

“Are you still afraid of me, Junmyeon? This is who I am. A cold-hearted murderer,” Jongdae says as he closes the distance between them.

“No.”

“Do you still want to be with me?”

“Yes.”

“Then give me a taste of your blood.”

Junmyeon remains in place as Jongdae grabs his face and leans in, pressing his fangs against his neck. Junmyeon shuts his eyes, waiting for the fangs to pierce his skin but it never comes.

“You’re really a stubborn boy.” Jongdae sighs as he retracts his fangs. “Why are you so sure that I won’t drink your blood?”

“You said you live by a code. I assume you only drink blood from those who have done wrong. Like the woman who was a homewrecker. I’m sure this group of thugs has some bad deeds of their own.”

“You’re correct. They spike naive people’s drinks and then bring them to an abandoned alley and rape them.”

“Exactly. And I’m sure I’ve done no bad deed so you definitely won’t drink from me.”

“You are that certain?” Jongdae puffs out a laugh.

“Yes,” Junmyeon smiles at him.

“You’re interesting, Kim Junmyeon. Real interesting,” Jongdae is caught off guard again when Junmyeon leans in to press their lips together. Jongdae feels the other’s tongue poking his lips so he parts them, feeling the other’s tongue sweeping his teeth and exploring his mouth. Their tongues soon find each other and they battle for dominance before Jongdae leans in closer and wins the battle. They part for air, a string of saliva connecting them together.

“You know, I think it would be rad if I have a vampire boyfriend,” Junmyeon smirks at him.

“I can’t wait to have a human lover as well,” Jongdae winks at him before resuming their make-out session.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's too rushed. I couldn't think of a good happy ending on time so this is what I can come up with ;;


End file.
